A summer of fun, and other stuff!
by sammy169
Summary: When Bella trudges behind her gold digging mom and new step dad Phil into the ball she doesn’t expect to make a group of new friends who make this summer the best of her life. With trespassing, kayaking and woodland critters called George.AH,fullsuminside
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know I know, yet another one. But this one is going to be different than all my others I swear.

_Summary: _

_When Bella trudges behind her gold digging mother and new step farther Phil into the ball she doesn't expect to make a group of new friends who will make this summer the best of her life, so far anyway. With trespassing, kayaking and woodland critters named George this summer is sure to be a life changing one.

* * *

_

Bella Swan P.O.V

I walked into the hotel reception behind my mother and Phil. I was pissed. My dress was too tight and it had a corset. A fucking corset! Of course that was my slutty mothers fault. I had way too much make up on and to top it all off, this was my coming out ball.

Basically this ball was held for all the eighteen year old people who came from money to be paraded around and have a sign placed above their heads saying, "My parents will sell me too your parents if you're rich enough!"

It was sickening.

"Oh Isabella will you hurry up!" Called my mother. Phil smiled at me slightly.

"I'm coming! If you hadn't made me wear these stupid heels we wouldn't be having this problem in the first place!"

"Oh stop complaining, you at least look presentable now." I had to mentally scold myself for having visions of me strangling my mother.

A few months back I had been a pretty average girl. Well I had a gold digging slag for a mother but, apart from that, I was normal. Then my mom had managed to seduce Phil. Phil was great, bless him. He was kind and thoughtful and pretty smart. Apart from when it came to my mother. I had told him hundreds of times she was just using him. That he could do better. At first he used to stick up for her but now he just smiled and shook his head.

Everyone in this new world I had been plunged into hated me. They either saw me as the daughter of a gold digging whore, and therefore I was going to become one too. Or I was competition.

The ball was in full swing when we got into the ballroom. Teenagers were shamelessly flirting with each other and adults were mingling and making small talk and telling crappy jokes that everyone would laugh at, way too loudly at that. Fakers.

I spent about five minutes been felt up by sweaty, hormonal boys on the dance floor before looking towards the girls bathrooms. I groaned at the size of the queue. I glanced at the men's bathroom. After having a quick look round to make sure my mother wasn't looking at me I made a beeline to my freedom.

Phil caught my eye and I mouthed that I would be back by one Am. He grinned, winked and nodded. I grinned back. Gotta love Phil. He knew I hated this life style. I think he hated it too.

I pushed open the door and ignored the three guys pissing in the urinals.

"Hey! You're a chick!" yelled the biggest one. "And you're not fucking some loser. So what are you doing in here?" By now all three of them had put themselves away and zipped up.

I looked in the mirror and made a face. I walked over to the window and reached out, grabbing the bag I'd had put there in case it got too much. I took out a makeup remover pad and took all the gunk off my face.

"Getting changed." I replied. I tried to undo the zip but it just wasn't happening. "Well don't just stand there help me! Aren't all you buys supposed to be acting like the perfect gentlemen or something?"

"Look we're not going to have sex with you-" I cut of the bronze haired boy before he could go on.

"Oh I know you're not. Believe me. But I can't well go out on the streets in this can I? I'm escaping, now will you please get this zipper or I'm going to cut the damn dress off and I was really looking forward to burning the thing in front of my mother. Slutty Swan? Ring any bells? Look I only have a little bit of time until she comes looking for me." The bronze haired boy sighed and unzipped me.

"Thank you." I stepped out of the dress and took off that damn corset. "Wow I can actually breathe again!" I grinned at their shocked expressions. They obviously didn't think I would strip in front of them. "Oh don't look at me like that I'm sure you've all seen a lot more than this."

I pulled on my black skinny jeans and Paramore tee before taking all the pins out of my hair and shaking it loose.

"Well no doubt I'll see you at one of these things again. Can you please not tell anyone you saw me?" I begged.

"Only if you let us come with you." Said the blond one quickly. I raised my eyebrow.

"You hate these things as much as me?" I asked sceptically. All three nodded.

"Let us go get our girlfriends and then we can leave." Pleaded the big one. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll meet you by the boathouse, on the lake, on the golf course. If you get me caught I swear I will castrate you." They nodded and I went to go out the window. Muscle and Blonde went back into the ball room and Bronze followed me.

"You not going to get your girl?" I asked.

"Don't have one. Can we hurry up?" I nodded and shoved my dress and corset into my bag, slinging it onto my shoulder. I jumped out of the window and kept low while I passed the ladies bathroom window. Part of a conversation floated through to me

"And OMG did you see those Cullen boys? H-O-T! I nearly came there and then." And that was when I realized where I had seen the three boys. They were only the Cullen boys, the three most eligible bachelors in New York.

I looked back to Bronze, or Edward.

"You're Edward fucking Cullen!" I whisper yelled.

"Only just figured it out?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up. Let's just get out of here." He nodded and we silently made our way to the meeting place.

"So tell me." Began Edward. "If you hate these balls so much, why even bother going?"

"My mom's a bitch and I don't want to let Phil down. He's a really great guy." Edward nodded.

"Yeah he is. My dad good friends with him. I must admit we don't really like your mom." I laughed.

"Join the club. Seriously, feel free to slag her off in front of me, chances are I've said it all before." I sat down on the edge of the lake, pulling a bottle of WKD out of my bag. It was one of the big ones so I had no problems sharing, all I wanted was something to take the edge off, not something to make me think I could fly.

I opened the twist cap and took a long swing. I offered Edward the bottle and he grinned.

"Thanks." He took the bottle and drank about as much as me.

"So who is this chick?" I heard someone say a little way off from us.

"Isabella Swan." Replied Emmett, _God, could they be any louder? _

"Slutty Swan?! You have to be kidding me I thought we were getting away from the slutty bitches, not joining them!" I decided it was time to make an appearance.

"Slutty Swan's my mother, please just call me Bella." I smiled and held out the bottle to the tall blonde I recognised as Rosalie Hale. She had the decency to look sheepish at being caught out like she had.

"Well why did you just strip down in front of my man?" She asked. I snorted.

"I didn't strip down. Besides I was totally going to go in the ladies room but the queue was fuck long and let's face it, if I had to endure one more spotty rich kid feeling my butt up like he could then I was going to commit murder... And probably suicide." Rosalie must have seen some truth in my eyes as she grinned at me and took a swig from the bottle.

"Fair enough. My Emmie here stops the groping morons for me." Emmet groaned.

"Ro-se! Please don't call me Emmie in front of my bro and new friend." Rose just smirked.

"You were loving it last night."

"Eww, guys, I really don't need them images. Where's your brother we need to get out of here before my mother descends."

"Here they come." I saw Jasper jogging over to us, a small but gorgeous girl on his back.

"Hey guys." He turned to me. "Isabella, this is my amazing girlfriend, Alice." I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Alice and OMG are those the new summer collection Gucci shoes?" I looked down at the shiny red heels.

"Yep, that's why my awesome boyfriend gave me a lift over here." She was grinning at me, obviously liking me for my appreciation for her shoes.

"As epic as they are you are going to stick out like the queen at a rock concert in them where we're going, I have some flats that will be less conspicuous in my bag if you want them?" She nodded and I got the said shoes out of my bag and handed them over.

"Thanks Isabella."

"Oh and another thing, only on pain of death call me Isabella. Really I have been known to hit people when they call me that. Ok, so I was planning on going to this mosh pit but with you guys looking like that I don't think it's a very good idea. Any thoughts? Can we talk and walk please?" I put Alice's shoes in my bag and swung it onto my back.

We set of walking. We were silent for five or ten minutes, thinking of where we could go.

"It's getting dark!" Said Alice happily. "I love the dark, makes everything seem like more of an adventure." I gasped. I had it.

"I am a genius!" I cried. "I know what we're going to do tonight. We'll have to swing by my place though so you can get changed." They all nodded, not even asking me my idea.

"Are you going to tell us what we're going to do?" I guess I spoke too soon. I nodded at Rosalie.

"Well you have a choice, we can get changed and just go out, we can go to that mosh pit I was telling you about or...." I paused for dramatic effect. "We can go to this hospital I know of. I've only been once, and that was in the daytime. It was pretty freaky then. Imagine what it'd be like at night." I looked to Alice. "A real adventure." Alice squealed.

"That sounds so fucking awesome Bella! What time is it now?" I took my phone from my bra and read the time.

"Ten past nine. I mouthed to Phil I'd be home at one. He has his phone so I can ring him and get an extended curfew if I need to though." She nodded. I looked at the others to gauge their reactions. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were grinning and talking about how fun this was going to be and Rosalie had this glint in her eyes which excited me and scared me at the same time.

"Well it should be dark in about half an hour. How long will it take to get to your place?"

"Ten minutes tops. It's not far." We came to a pretty high wall that marked the edge of the hotels property.

I climbed up the tree that was closest to the wall. Slowly edging my way along a branch I reached out for the wall. I hooked my legs around the branch as I made a grab for the edge of the wall. When I had a strong grip I let go of the branch and pulled myself up so I was straddling the top of the wall.

"Throw me my bag. You'll have to give Rosalie and Alice a boost up, unless they can climb in those shoes." Even with the flats I had given Alice it would still be a tough task to climb that tree.

Edward threw my bag to me and I threw it down to the sidewalk and swung down so I was hanging on with my fingertips before letting myself drop. Edward followed after me followed by the girls then finally Emmett and Jasper dropped to the ground.

"Well that was a little adventure in itself." Commented Rosalie as I unlocked to door to Phil's mansion. I laughed.

"Yeah, did you see the look on those people's faces at what you were wearing? Hilarious. I'll go get you some clothes. Kitchen is through there, help yourselves. Alice can you come tell me everyone's sizes?" Alice nodded and the others went into the kitchen, laughing and joking.

* * *

A/N Edward for your thoughts?

Lots of love,

Sammy ^^

xox


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen P.O.V

Bella came back into the kitchen and shoved a pile of clothes into my arms. Then did the same with Emmett and Jasper. _How come Rose was allowed to choose? _I thought childishly.

I took one of the downstairs bathrooms to change in. Bella really was something amazing. She was tough and feisty, a real hardcore rebel. But she was kind too. The way she had spoken about her step farther. And to top it all off, she didn't immediately recognise me and try to eat my face. That was nice change.

I got dressed in the jeans and billabong tee Bella had given me. The girl had good taste. I glanced in the mirror and tried to flatten my hair down. I don't even know why I bother. It never does as it's told but I always waste my time trying.

I went back into the kitchen where the guys and Bella were sat drinking bottles of Vimto. They were obviously waiting for Alice and Rose. Bella was wearing the same clothes as last time but with an added hoodie and thicker converse boots.

"Oh, have you all had tetanus shots? And there could be some asbestos... Should we take masks? Better to be safe than sorry right?" Bella was talking more to herself than us but we all agreed. We really didn't need to die from breathing in too much of the stuff.

"Yeah, I think we've all had our shots but we should ask the girls just in case." Jasper said. Bella threw me a Vimto bottle and an opener.

"I'm going to get my camera. And hurry them two up, we're going to an abandoned TB hospital, do they _need_ to look like supermodels." Bella shook her head and left the room.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Asked Jasper.

"What? Safety wise or hanging with Bella, she seems cool to me." Shrugged Emmett.

"No, Bella's cool I'm thinking tetanus shots and asbestos." I nodded.

"Well, we'll go where it's safe and if the floor is rotting or something we can draw the line and drag the girls away." I suggested. The guys nodded and a few minutes later the girls came through the door.

"Yes we've had our shots and yes we will wear masks." Said Alice sweetly. It was scary how she knew what we were going to say before we said it. "Now let's go, go, go!" Alice was literally pushing us out of the door.

Bella went in front of us leading the way down the street and then towards a small spattering of trees. I could just see a tall Iron fence with a warning sign attached.

"Oh what?! I have to scale another wall like object?" Whined Rose.

"Sorry. But what did you think there would be, a welcome sign?" Asked Bella as she jumped and grabbed the top of the fence, pulling herself over it. She started to wander away and I didn't like the thought of her being alone in that place.

I rushed over to the fence and copied Bella's actions. I jogged to catch up with her.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" I asked her. I didn't want us all splitting up and getting lost.

"I guess you're right. I just want to get in and explore you know? I didn't get a proper look last time. Didn't even have a flash light."

"Why?"

"Well I kind of just stumbled on this place. I was mega pissed at my mom so I just went out and wandered into the trees. I found the Do Not Enter sign and it what I needed. Someone telling me no and me yelling yes right back at them. I got inside and went as far as the Psychiatric ward before I got so freaked out I had to turn back. Ok so I ran so fast I broke the door when I fell through it but..."

"Well this time you've got back up." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"Yeah, I have sort of haven't I." She seemed so happy with that fact. I guess she must have been having a hard time with all the rumours going around about her and her mother.

"Yep." The others finally appeared beside us and Bella looked at them.

"So, this place is really scary. Not just that it's kind of upsetting. Before we go in I just want to tell you what happened last time I came here.

Basically I got in a fight with my mom and stumbled on this place. I went in and saw some old hospital stuff. Operating theatres, weal chairs, wards. They're all mega old and so obviously look like they're straight out of a horror film. That didn't bother me too much. It was how it was back then, it wasn't inhumane it just, _was._ If you get what I mean.

But then I came across the Psychiatric wing. I didn't even go inside. But I did look inside one of the rooms at the edge of the wing. That shook me up something really bad. There's strait jackets on the walls and- and a wooden chair." She took a deep breath and carried on. "Next to the chair was some sort of machine. From the olden days every single piece of machinery looks scary but I was freaked out enough as it is and ran.

When I got home I went on the internet and did some research and found what the machine was. It was used to give patients large electrical shocks. Back then they thought it would help them. I looked into this hospital too and it was one of the worst around. The patients rebelled one day and escaped, because of the way they were treated. Like circus freaks. The hospital was closed and the main guy was sentenced to death.

I'm telling you this because it really is a horrid place. I didn't quite remember just how bad it was till I got back. Still, it's pretty interesting in a morbid sort of way. If you guys don't want to go in anymore that's ok. I'm still going in. I don't think it was right what happened here and people have forgotten that. Well not forgotten that it was bad, just that it actually happened. I don't know, I just feel like I should go and see what happened here. I sound like a right freak don't I?"

"No." Chocked out Alice. "I think that is the most... oh I don't know but I do know it makes you a wonderful person. When I traced my family tree back last year I discovered a dark family secret. I was never meant to know, no one was. In the 1500's I had a ancestor that was institutionalised. They used shock treatment on her. Threw her into pools of ice and put her so close to fire that she would burn. They even performed a frontal lobotomy on her. It just turned her into a child, then she really did go mad from being chained to the floor with people jeering at her through bars. She died when they tried to perform a second lobotomy on her." The rest of us knew this. We had known since she made the discovery.

"Oh Alice. I'm so sorry for bringing you here. I knew I should have just gone out with you guys and come on my own sometime. I'll tell you what, I know a house party a little way from here. I'll come back tomorrow." Alice shook her head.

"I want to go with you. Jazzy, will you come with me?" Jasper nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I will."

"The rest of you can go to the coffee shop we passed on the way. Just tell them add it onto Bella Swan's tab." I shook my head.

"You really think I'm going to let you go into that place on your own? Hell no. I'm coming with you. I'm studying to be a doctor in the fall anyway so I'll have to learn about all this stuff." She nodded.

"Ok. Emmett, Rose, what do you want to do?"

"Hey I am not missing out on this if you paid me. This shit is going to be terrifying!" Said Rose before slapping Bella's outstretched hand and grinning at Alice who had stopped crying and was grinning right back.

"Duh." Said Emmett before marching straight up the front steps. We all followed him and saw the hole that Bella had made through the once grand, heavy doors. I smirked.

"I didn't think you had really fallen out of the door." She scowled at me and hit me in the chest.

"I'm a naturally clumsy person!"

"Apart from when you're scaling walls and fences?" I asked raising my eyebrows and smirking.

"Exactly." She mumbled. She clicked on her flashlight and carefully stepped through the door. "Oh my God! I'm sorry please don't kill me!!" She shouted. We all gasped and shouted her name like the gullible fools we are before she appeared in the door way clutching her sides laughing hysterically. She managed to snap a picture of us before she nearly fell over.

"Yeah, real funny Bella. Can we get this over with?" I groaned, stepping in the old doorway after Bella.

"Sure. You should have seen your faces though. That picture is so going on face book!" Bella whipped her eyes. "Ok gang, follow me!" We all turned on our flash lights and followed Bella into the large reception area.

A old desk was rotting in the corner and the chair that must have sat behind it was lying in a broken heap against the far wall. There was some modern graffiti on the walls but there was some old too. _Freedom is sweet, revenge is sweeter. _

Bella Swan P.O.V

I remembered with perfect clarity where we were. I noticed Edward reading the disturbing words of the rebellious patients.

"It gets worse the nearer to the Psychiatric wing you get. More disturbing. That could have been written by one of the regular patients. They were treated bad too. Used to test new medicines that they didn't want to give to the richer population. They advertised the tests as being safe and you got to come to a posh looking hospital, be fed well, treated like a lord or lady. The reality was a lot different." Edward nodded to me.

"That's awful. I know what you mean now. About wanting to go what it was like for the poor souls that had to live this hell." I smiled at him.

"Let's not make it all doom and gloom though yeah? It's still an adventure." He grinned back at me.

"Course, how could it not be in a place like this at night?"

"Which way now Bella?" Asked Emmett. Rosalie was attached firmly to his side and didn't look like they would be letting go anytime soon.

"First you need to put Rosalie down for a minute, just to get up the stair. They're marble or something so they're still fairly solid, still, better to not fall through them yeah?"

"Would you please stop calling me Rosalie? I feel like I'm being told off by my mom." Groaned Rose. "It's Rose. Ok?" Bella laughed and nodded.

"Sure. I'll go first and wait for you at the top. This is just the normal hospital part. I'm taking you to the operating theatre viewing point." I went up the stairs, keeping right into the wall, but not touching it. When I got about halfway up, Edward followed me.

"Try to stand where the nails are, it means that there should be a fairly solid beam underneath." I Advised him once he got to the top. He nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up." I took some pictures of the others walking up the stairs and the old writing on the walls. I kept talking photos all the way round the hospital. Of us, corridors, rooms... the 'medical equipment'.

Once we were all at the top of the stairs I led the others to a safe section of corridor.

"As far as my research could tell me, this was where they kept the people with injuries. Broken bone and wounds, that sort of thing. Illnesses were on the other side. The mad people were kept in the basement."

"Is it wired that I'm not afraid that the ghosts of the patients will kill me, but the ghosts of the doctors?" Asked Rose lowly. I shook my head.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. But then, how sane must the doctors have been to put the patients through all they did?" I asked.

"This is so scary. It really is like a horror movie. OMG DOES THAT CAMERA HAVE A RECORDING FEATURE?" Asked Alice, reminding me of a kangaroo on crack.

"Yes. Do you think I should record our escapade?" She nodded.

"Yeah! You could put it on you tube!"

"I'd have to blur the faces or draw over them or something. This is private property. That sounds great though!" I turned the camera on to film. "Ok, filming in five, four, three, two and now!"

"Hey, so here we are on the first floor. I'm… That guy there is Copper," I pointed the camera to Edward.

"Oh ha de ha, you're so funny." He said before flipping me off.

"That's Teddy." Emmet.

"Blondie." Rose.

"Pixie." Alice.

"And Cowboy."

"And filming today is Joker!" Laughed Rose.

"You love me really! Ok, let's get this show on the road! Pixie, is that room next to you safe? Any floor or roof caving?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's safe. Creepy… but safe." I nodded.

"Well Pixie, lead the way!" Alice did a little courtesy and went inside, closely followed by Jasper. I came in last, getting shots of the empty hallway before getting so freaked out I had to follow the others.

"This is obviously a ward. Hey get a shot of the old beds." Called Emmett.

"Sure." The bedding had been pretty destroyed by leaks and moths but you could still make out a slight blue tinge to the bed spreads.

"I wonder why everything was just left here like that." Mused Rose.

"The hospital was a private building and after everything that happened, the deaths and stuff, no one would come in the place to clear it. The owners had a lot of other stuff on their hands at the time and didn't really care about the place. They eventually died and the building and content were left to the state. They haven't got around to demolishing it or gutting the place. It's been like this for nearly fifty years." I said.

"Wow. So a lot of people died when the rebellion happened?" Asked Jasper, running his hands over the windowsill.

"Yeah, loads of staff and a lot of patients. There was a fire on the other side of the hospital. We can only go to a certain point before it become too dangerous."

We carried on going like that for another half an hour, spending only five minutes in the operating theatre, before getting so freaked out we ran for the exit.

By the time we got to the steps leading down to the Psychiatric wing, my heart was beating in my ears and my breaths were coming in short and shallow bursts.

"Ok, I'll go first with the camera and turn of my flashlight so I can use it as a bludgeon in case we find some demented doctor or something, and I won't be blinded in the process. Copper, can you shine some light on the stairs? They're stone but I don't want to fall down… down there."

"Sure, I'll walk down next to you, ok?" I nodded.

"Thanks." The two of us headed down the stairs, my flashlight held high, the camera shaking in my hand.

We reached the bottom and I filmed the others coming down the stairs. Then we headed to the first door. Shock therapy. Read the old metal plague on the door. This was the room I'd glanced in before. I took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

We went through the wing, getting more and more freaked the further in we went. The final straw came at the very end. A room with a heavy door and a rusted metal fixing in the centre of the floor. That wasn't all that bad if you made a effort to not think about it.

On the wall was a poem though, _Through the dark you came and prodded and poked and shocked and drown and beat and hurt and humiliated and when I came I was sane but no longer now I feel the madness running through my veins and though I cry out and shout and scream and yell for help, for mercy, for someone to end my life no one will come! No one ever comes but soon I shall be free and I shall do unto others what they do to me. I am Elizabeth Grey and I am thirteen years of age, hear me cry…_

We stood in silence, I was shaking so much I was amazed you could see the picture on my camera. Then we heard it, a door closing upstairs. We all jumped. More noises rang through the old building and drifted down to our ears. Scuttling and scratching. Banging and clattering. All noises that an old building should make. The sensible part of my mind told me to calm down, that the noises were normal and that I shouldn't be afraid. It didn't help though and when we heard scuttling not three feet away in a dark corner of the room that was it.

"RUN!" Yelled Emmett. And we did. All in different directions, deeper into the bowls of hell…

A/N Yay a cliff hanger, so how much do you hate me now? Thiiiis much? Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much? More? Leave me some love…. Or hate…. Any emotion really! Just tell me your thoughts!

Lots of Love,

Sammy ^.^

xox


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Just posted the first chapter! Woo! Thanks for all the awesome reviews.

Disclaimer: Now listen up! Although I have tried and tried and tried some more, the elusive Twilight still manages to slip easily out of my grasp!

Edward Cullen P.O.V

Damn. Crap. Shit!

We were all split up and alone in some weird hospital with no way of getting to each other coz guess what? YOU DON'T GET CELL PHONE SIGNAL IN THE BASEMENTS OF OLD AND FREAKEY HOSPITALS!!! Yeah I know, who'd have guessed?

After I had sprinted from the old cell I found myself alone in a large room with a hole in the floor. After turning the beam from the flash light onto it I found it was a big metal bath. It didn't look nice and relaxing though, far from it.

I was mad at myself. I should have stuck with Bella. The other girls had my brothers so it was only fair I looked out for Bella. Or so I convinced myself.

I took a long and deep breath before opening the door a little and looking out into the corridor. I had run down hallways, round corners, across crossroads and down a small flight of stairs. I was lost. The corridor seemed to be deserted so I stepped out carefully and headed right. _That was the way I'd come right? _I asked myself. My mental self shrugged.

"Bella?" I called out quietly. I was answered with silence. I guess it was better than wailing or hysteric laughter… Or a little girls cry. I shuddered at the thought of that damn cell.

I carried on with my journey back the way I came, getting lost them recognising some room or wall fixing. I saw a beam of light at the end of a corridor.

"Hello?" I called.

"Edward?!" Bella shouted and ran at me. Hugging me tight. "I was so fucking scared."

"Don't worry, we'll be ok." I murmured into her hair. She nodded and untangled herself from me.

"We should try and find the others. I think they headed to the exit… Well Jasper and Alice did. Rose and Emmett were separated. Me and Rose ran down there together but saw this fucked up painting and ran in different directions. Once I calmed down I tried to re trace my steps but I couldn't find the way she had gone."

I took her hand in mine and the two of us went to look for Rose and Emmett.

Bella Swan P.O.V

Maybe if I wasn't so scared I would have enjoyed holding Edward's hand more. As it stood I was just happy to know he was still alive and the mad doctors hadn't got him.

"Guys?" Came Rose's sobbing voice.

"Rose?!" Yelled Edward. We ran through a door that had light coming through it to find Rose staring at a piece of graffiti on an office wall.

_You killed my baby, your baby. I didn't want to do it and you made me and then you took away the one thing I cared for most. You are a foul monster who shall rot in the deepest depth of hell for your crimes. And I shall be right beside you, for the sin of killing you and taking my revenge. _

"Rose, you ok?" I said softly. Last year there had been rumours that the great Rosalie Hale had been raped. I didn't really believe it, but seeing the tears leaking from her eyes as she stared at the confession on the wall I could see they were all true. I let go of Edward's hand and laced my fingers with hers. "Let's get out of here, yeah?" I asked. She nodded.

"Wait. Have you got a shot of the writing?" She asked as we were walking through the door.

"No, I covered the lens when I saw you crying. I'll get in on camera. No one will forget the struggles of that poor woman." Rose nodded gratefully and I got the shot and we headed back into the corridor.

Ten minutes later and I saw the steps that led to the main entrance.

"Finally!" I yelled. "Let's go see if anyone else has gotten out." The three of us ran up the stairs and out of that god awful place, slipping and tripping on the way. We all collapsed on the grass out front, breathing heavily.

"Rosie!" Cried a relieved looking Emmett. She jumped into his arms and they held onto each other tightly. "I thought I'd lost you… I was so scared."

I looked away from them. I felt as if I was intruding and the guilt didn't help.

"I'm so sorry! That could have ended so badly and I dragged you into it. That was terrifying and look! It's all my fault. So I apologise." I looked down at my feet and played with the edge of my top.

"What? That's crazy. Ok the last bit was majorly creepy but this is the most fun I've had in years! Besides, we all knew the risks when we went inside." Alice informed me.

"Yeah. Now we know what all these people lost. What are you planning on doing with the video footage?" Asked Rose.

"Edit it so no one can tell it's us. Then I was thinking I'd make a blog. For our night out."

"I. Am. A. Genius!" Yelled Alice. "We should do stuff like this all summer! Update the blog and see how many people follow it! We don't just have to go around old buildings either. We could go camping and OH MY JASPER WE COULD GO ON A ROAD TRIP!" Alice's excitement was contagious and I felt myself falling in love with the idea of spending the summer with these amazing people doing crazy things.

"Alice, I love you, run away with me?" I asked. She laughed.

"To Vegas!" The others laughed and then I looked at my phone. Damn.

"Crap guys it's half past two in the fucking morning!" They all groaned.

"Aww we are so grounded." Whined Emmett.

"No, we'll just get one of the guilt trip lectures for worrying mom." I said. They nodded.

"I don't know what's worse." Muttered Jasper. Then I had a brain wave.

"Come on! We need to get to mine. Phil and my mom won't be back yet… Phil will have rung but we can say we went to mine, started to watch a movie and fell asleep. You all need to come to my place though, and we so need to hurry up!" We set off running back to mine. The I saw it, Phil's car. It was far enough off to ensure that neither of them had seen us though.

"That's Phil's car! He must have got worried when I didn't answer the phone. This way!" We ran down a back alley and climbed the fence. "When we get there we'll go to the movie room, I'll put on a movie and put it on the credits, then we all need to pretend to be asleep and wake up when they come in. Act sleepy but not OTT." They all nodded and I opened the back door. I led them through the house, kicking shoes into the cupboard on the way. We got to the movie room as I heard a car pull into the driveway. The others got into position and pretended to sleep while I put in a movie and scene selected the credit screen. I jumped onto the coach, burying my head into the cushion just as the front door opened.

"Bella?!" Phil called out. I groaned 'sleepily' and made pretended to fall off the sofa. I walked out of the room rubbing my head.

"Phil? What are you doing back so early? I thought you were going dancing after the ball thing ended?" I made my voice sound thick with sleep and winced at the harsh light.

"You didn't answer the phone, it's a quarter to three in the morning." My eyes widened.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry Phil, we all fell asleep. The others! I bet their parents are worried sick. Oh damn!" I ran into the room and yelled their names. "It's like three in the morning!" They all made a huge show off groaning and cursing about their parents being pissed.

"Do you want me to call your parents and let them know what happened?" Asked Phil.

"Thanks so much Phil. You know what My mom's like." Said Edward. Phil nodded.

"I'll call them. You can crash here for the night, well morning, if you want. You're Hale and Brandon right?" Alice and Rose nodded.

"I'll call your parents too. You lot just go back to sleep. We'll all talk in the morning about why you all ended up in my movie room. Goodnight guys." I gave Phil a hug and thanked him again. Phil smiled at us all before closing the door and left us to sleep.

After I was sure no one was outside the door, I turned to the others.

"We'll talk more in the morning when they've both gone out. I don't know about you guys but I am about to pass out. Night." I dived onto the pile of beanbags and shuffled around until I was comfy.

Everyone said goodnight and one by one everyone fell asleep. Apart from me. I was to wired from the nights events to sleep. After another half hour of lying awake I huffed and stood up.

"You can't sleep either?" Asked Edward from the other pile of beanbags at the other side of the room.

"No, I thought I was the only one up actually. I'm going to put a film on. Any preferences?" He shook his head but dragged his makeshift bed closer to mine.

I decided on Surfs Up. It was my favourite film of all time. I mean, who doesn't like surfing penguins and cool surfer chickens? Edward laughed.

"Honestly, don't diss the film. I will kill you while you sleep." He held up his hands in mock surrender and made himself comfortable on his beanbags as I did the same on mine.

We both eventually fell asleep, about halfway through the movie.

I awoke at ten past nine, after having about five hours sleep, if that. I stretched and looked around to see if anyone else was awake. No one was so after I shut down the T.V and DVD I went to the kitchen to start on breakfast. I found a note from Phil.

_Hey kids, your parents were worried but not overly mad. Esme and Carlisle told you boys to go home at some point today and Mr and Mrs Hale asked if Rose would be coming home, I said that I thought so but I wasn't sure, ring them! Alice, your mom wants you to at least ring her today but she doesn't expect a call before twelve. Bella, me and your mom have gone out of town for a few days, ring me when you're up, we're travelling today so you won't be interrupting anything. All of you, feel free to help yourselves to anything in the house, stay away from the booze and you can stay over if you like, just make sure to tell your parents. Phil. _

Got to love Phil. I smiled at the note and rang Phil to tell him I was awake and that I'd invite the guys to stay with me while the two of them were away. I could hear my mom asking if I was with that Cullen boy now, I just said bye to Phil and hung up.

"Morning." Yawned Edward. I smiled at him and passed him the note. He scanned through it and got out his phone.

"Hey mom… yeah I'm sorry about last night, we was watching a film and fell asleep…. Yes I will thank Phil and Renee for letting us crash at theirs next time I see them…. Love you too mom, I'll see you about three then… Bella's going to be home alone for the next few days so me and the others were thinking about staying over. Phil and Renee are out of town….Yes, it was Phil who suggested it… Ok well we'll talk in a bit. Bye." He hung up and made a face. "You got a spare tooth brush?" I laughed at him.

"Yeah, third door on the right, under the sink. Just get a new one out the box." He nodded and thanked me before stumbling into the bathroom.

I made pancake batter and put it in the fridge for when I got back from the bakery with the croissants and chocolate chips. I looked in the fridge. Oh, and some more juice.

Edward came back into the room and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Hey, I'm going to nip out and get some more stuff for breakfast, I'll be back in a bit." I told him as I grabbed my purse and put in the wad of cash Phil had left me for food into it.

"I'll go with. Them lot won't move voluntarily for at least another hour, unless they smell food." I grinned.

"Ok, well hurry up I don't want to be left with the end of the line croissants." He grabbed a jacket and we left a note In case the others did wake up.

It was still quite on the streets even though it was mid morning already. No clouds disrupted the lake of blue sky above us. I loved mornings like these. They made me forget everything else apart from the beauty that the world had to offer. I know that it sounds really cheesy but, hey, I can be deep sometimes.

"It's a beautiful morning." Sighed Edward. I nodded and smiled at him. He was looking up to the sky like I had been doing a few moments ago.

"Yeah. It's better when we get off this block and next to the park." We walked in silence for five minutes before we got to the bakery.

"Bella!" Cried Georgie as we stepped through the door.

"Georgie! How are you today?" I asked, leaning on the counter.

"Ah, better now that my beautiful girl is here!" His accent was Italian and could be quite sexy if he weren't sixty years old.

"You flatter me Georgie. Now you best have some of those croissants for me!" He chuckled and nodded.

"Anything for you! I do wish you would consider running off into the sun set with me."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't do that to Elenore."

"Oh yes you could, please do!" Called Elenore as she came through the back door. I laughed.

"Oh amore mio. I was joking!" Elenore rolled her eyes and lightly hit his arm.

"Now Bella, come stai?"

"I'm fine thank you. Although I can't stay and chat, I have guests back at the house. Oh, this is Edward. Edward, this is Georgie and Elenore. They're how I keep my Italian in a fairly decent condition."

"You are too kind my dear, you are a natural!"

After a few more minutes of chatter and jokes me and Edward left with our food and headed to the small store at the end of the street. After collecting our things we paid and went back to mine to find the others exactly where we had left them.

"They are so lazy." Complained Edward. "Not that I'm complaining," Oh… "it means I got to spend the morning with a beautiful woman." He flashed me a crooked grin and I blushed.

"Oh? Do I know her?"

"I think so, long brown hair. You just want to run your hands through it all the time. These big brown eyes that could make me do anything. And a really hot body, and she can hold her own in a fight. She is smart and funny, sarcastic as hell."

"She sounds like a great girl. Nope, I don't think I know her."Edward just laughed.

"I'll wake this lot up if you want to start getting breakfast out."

"Sure, we'll eat outside I think." He nodded and kicked Emmett who was half hanging off one of the sofas, one arm around Rose and one simply hanging limp as he drooled.

"Yo, get up you piece of crap!" I laughed as I set out breakfast on the table that was on the decking.

"Hey Bella." Yawned Emmet as he tripped through the open door. Rose just waved from his side, obviously too tired to greet me with words.

Once everyone was sat down, we started to eat and everyone seemed to wake up a bit. Phil's note was passed round and Rose gave her parents a ring, informing them she would be staying at mine for a few days but would be going home to pick some stuff up.

After we had all cleaned away the breakfast pots I got out my lap top and uploaded the photos and video clips.

We spent a good few hours editing and voice changing, including editing out the names at the end when everyone had forgotten I was filming. I also cut out the bit in the office with Rose. Everyone went home after that, to get clean stuff and to go physically show worrying parents they were safe.

"I'll be back in a few hours." The girls informed me before walking off down the road together. The boys left after that promising to ring me when they had the green light t stay with me.

I waved off my new friends before closing the door and getting settled in front of my laptop once again. This time I made a title sequence with freeze frames of us either walking, running or doing something else, our code names in a bubble or star. When I was happy with it I checked my email then turned the entire thing off.

I decided I was craving cookie dough ice cream so skipped into the kitchen. I was in a awfully good mood from my new found friends. My mood plummeted when I opened the drawer reserved for my ice cream. It was empty.

I grabbed my keys and phone before jumping in my car and driving to the store. I cleaned them out of all their Ben and Jerry's. I was not prepared to go through the trauma of having no ice cream again for the next ten years. At least.

The freezer was soon full and the delicate balance restored to the world. My life was complete. Then I heard banging on the door.

"Bella! Open the door! The Cullens have entered the vicinity!" Ok, now my life was complete.

A/N Really happy with this chapter actually. And aren't you proud at how fast I got it out?? I'll be using a lot more Italian in the story as I found a great site with a load of phrases and what can I say? I think the language is romantic and I love it!

Loads of Love and kisses,

Sammy! ^.^ (Well who else did you think it was going to be? Bill and Ben?)

xox


End file.
